Dark Souls: The Fate, the Outsiders and the Soul of the Chosen Undead
by Tensouls
Summary: Following a strange message on the main menu, the three boys were dragged away from home and soon face a critical decision that could affect the fate of another world. Rekindle the First Flame to repeat the cycle of tragedy for another millennia? Or let it fades so the world will forever perish in the eternal darkness? Make the choice and the path to home will reveal.(One-shot)


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Dark Souls game and To Love-Ru series belong to their respectful owners.**

* * *

 _In the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog._

 _A land of gray crags, Archtrees and Everlasting Dragons. But then there was Fire and with fire came disparity. Heat and cold, life and death, and of course, light and dark._

 _Then from the dark,_ They _came, and found the Souls of Lords within the flame. Nito, the First of the Dead, The Witch of Izalith and her Daughters of Chaos, Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, and his faithful knights. And the Furtive Pygmy, so easily forgotten._

 _With the strength of Lords, they challenged the Dragons. Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales. The Witches weaved great firestorms. Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease. And Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own, and the Dragons were no more._

 _Thus began the Age of Fire._

 _But soon the flames will fade and only Dark will remain. Even now there are only embers, and man sees not light, but only endless nights. And amongst the living are seen, carriers of the accursed Darksign._

* * *

 **[?]**

"A question."

A brown haired boy raised his hand slightly in the humid atmosphere of a prison filled with moss and cold stone.

"Speak away?"

A respond came from another boy with backward spikey black haired, who was sitting in the opposite wall.

"What came before the Age of Ancient?"

"I told you before, didn't I? Nothing aside from a thick layer of fog that covers the entire world and the only dominance race of that time, the Everlasting Dragon."

"I meant before even that time. Where was the dragon race coming from?"

"I don't know."

Two pair of eyebrows rose up, then came next two distinct voices spoke in syn.

"You don't know?"

The black haired boy next to the wall scratched the back of his head awkwardly and replied with a wry smile.

"Well, the lore of the first game only gave you that much information. Most of the major events happened in Dark Souls are usually involve around the journey of the Chosen Undead, who is on their way to rekindle the First Flame."

"Then…do you know where is this Chosen Undead right now?" The boy with orange haired pressed on the main issue they should be focused on.

"According to the cut-scene, the Chosen Undead should be sitting right in that corner next to you." The black haired boy pointed toward the empty space next to the one who first raised his hand at the lore he explained.

The two boys, his companion inside the prison cell, followed his finger and looked at the skeleton leaned on the wall. The skeleton was wearing a piece of black robe under a charred armor, so worn and so old. The color of the bones has turned yellow and started decomposing, which spoke up a lot of thing about the time this body remained here. The unfortunate person who passed away right on this spot must has been staying here inside this spacious room for many years.

"He's a skeleton." The brown haired boy let out a small sigh, this is starting to get really weird."Saruyama, are you sure this is the first location of Dark Souls?"

"Like I said! This is the room! The exact cell! We're in the Northern Undead Asylum!" Saruyama Kenichi snapped as his patient reduced to zero. He rushed to his friend, clutching his head and pointed at the opened grate higher up on the ceiling."Look at that hole! I'm telling you, Ito, this is where the journey of the Chosen Undead starts! Maybe in a couple more minutes, someone will throw a corpse through there with a key so we can get out of here!"

"Maybe? We are in this cell for four days straight, Saruyama!" Yuuki Rito, the orange haired boy stood near the cell door, tried to push it opened but until now, his effort showed no value. The door was old, all rusty yet sturdy like a wall."We can't wait here any longer, we need to find a way home. Hey, stop being overexcited and help me open this door!"

"It's no use, Rito. Just leave it, unless we have a key, that door won't open any time soon. The mechanic inside is completely new so picklock is not an option. Basically, we're stuck."

Yuuki Ito, his older brother, let out another long sigh before breaking out of Saruyama's grasp and leaned back to the cold stone wall.

"Funny, this feels like those isekai novels I used to read. Being called forth to another fantasy land where a game liked status board and level up system determines your worth of life." There was a picnic bag in the room, Ito casually reached into it to take out some snack and enjoy his time."But the difference here is there's no such thing in this world. Wave your limbs all the way you like, nothing will pop out in the air."

"You're right and that's boring." Saruyama said so as he sat next to his friend and shared the snack."Speaking of game, I kind of miss that simulator Lala-chan and her twin sisters developed. That was a fun time."

Rito, upon seeing the two boys acting all nonchalant at the situation, he couldn't help but rubbed his temple. The boy eventually gave up in forcing the door opened and went back to his spot.

Time continued to move in that world, morning sun left its place for the quiet night to rule the land. As night came, the only sound they can hear in the cell was the gentle wind flowing on top of that grate. The hole that seemed so far away from their reach was the only exit to freedom. Yet, ironically, there are more than ten ways for them to escape but they couldn't do it due to Saruyama's persistent. The black haired boy convinced them to stay and there will be a knight comes to their aid, just like how the game starts.

With that, they are trapped here, in the foreign world that only one of them understand the tale, the history and the events that shaped this world as it now appears.

Rito massaged his right palm, which covered in a soft layer of bandage, as he turned to look at the other two. His older brother, Ito, has already fallen asleep and the place where he lied on was the cold floor that getting cooler as the moon ascended higher on the night sky. How impressive he was, able to sleep in this kind of place.

…..no, the impressive one here should be him.

Rito shifted his eyes to the one guy who was the most excited when he recognized this world. Saruyama was snoring loudly with a wide grin showed on his face. He was probably dreaming of something hilarious.

"….ehehe~…..oppai.."

…..or something perverted.

Fire crackled from the torch hanging outside the room, hearing the sound caused Rito to relax his tense shoulder. It was strange, the place was cold but he felt the sensation of something warm, something very gentle that wrapped itself around his very soul.

The orange haired boy closed his eyes. In a trancelike state of his mind, he heard a voice calling to him as the dream land beckoned for his arrival. Following the whisper, he slowly lied down and let himself have a peaceful sleep.

The prison break can wait for now, just give yourself a chance to rest. He thought so.

"….."

The disembodied voice called him once again. He couldn't make out of what it tried to say but strange enough he knew what it wanted him to do.

 **...take the soul….**

The boy sat up almost immediately, his confused stare wandered everywhere in the room. That was an actual voice, he didn't imagine it.

White noise rang deep in his head, then came the flickering sound of the flame. Rito looked back at the torch outside the door. The wind was flowing strong around the corner and through the dark hallway of the asylum, the tiny flame on the top of that stick barely stood still. On blow and it would extinguish.

He listened to the flickering sound again.

…..not from there.

It came from inside this room, in that corner where the skeleton lied.

Rito stood up and approached it, carefully made his step so he wouldn't wake up the other two boys. The flickering sound became clearer as he sat right in front of the corpse. The boy gulped, one hand steadily stretched out, toward the broken armor and pulled it down.

"!" His mouth nearly formed a big gap.

A tiny dot of flame was there. It floated ever so gently inside the chest of that skeleton.

….what is this?

… **..take the soul…..**

A small source of light. Rito felt oddly heart-warming when he saw it. As if knowing the boy was trying to reach to the flame, part of the chest bone suddenly cracked and fell down, turning into ash.

Was it natural or entirely different, the sight was something he found it difficult to comprehended.

The tiny flame started moving. It flew to him and landed on top the palm of his right hand, never touched.

…strange, it didn't burn.

The bandage wrapped around his hand didn't burn, this flame was more than what it seemed to be.

Saruyama, his friend and also a hardcore gamer of Dark Souls, once said this, in this world, soul is the definition of all elements. Dark and Light, Life and Death, Heat and Cold.

It is the essence of life.

Rito understood now. Right here, floated in between his hands is the soul of a person.

… **Soul of the Chosen Undead…**

…..so it's true, everything he said.

The boy softly gazed at the remained of the one chosen by destiny.

"You are the person Saruyama talked about." Rito mumbled quietly."The one will save this world from an inevitable catastrophe. And the voices in my head, was it you…?"

In respond, silence lingered.

And the tiny flame continued to dance in the darkest corner of the room, in the hand of the boy from another world.

A thousand years ago, in the ancient legend, there was a prophecy.

One day, an undead shall be chosen to leave the undead asylum, in pilgrimage, to the land of the God, unite their souls and rekindle the First Flame.

But now…..

A thousand years later, the prophecy has changed.

At the end of the Age of Fire, a decision will determine the fate of the world, by the Outsiders, called upon the will and the wishful desire of the destined one, entrusted the soul, to rid the tragedies it shall occur.

Yuuki Rito, one of the Outsiders, made his way back to where he usually rests. He held the tiny flame of the destined one closed to his chest and lied down, covering the soul with his jacket so the warm could spread to it.

Soon, his consciousness slipped away with the darkness.

….

...

A few days ago, far away from the land of Lordran, there was a small town with no name at the end of the map. A purge had happened in that town lied elsewhere near the open sea where legend said an ancient dragon once resides.

In the chaos that befallen upon the head of the undead villagers who was living peaceful in that town, from out of nowhere, the Outsiders appeared and in confusion, they were trapped by the hands of those who despise the race.

That day marked the first arrival of the Outsiders, the boys. Yuuki Rito, Saruyama Kenichi and Yuuki Ito.

Ever since then, they were locked inside this jail for some guilt that they didn't commit upon being dragged away from their home. Today marked the fourth day of their stay in this world.

The world of Dark Souls.

…..

 **One-Shot:**

 **Soul of the Chosen Undead**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Done, this is a short one-shot I managed to pull out from what was left of my free time. After playing Dark Souls 3 from recently, this idea came to my mind, cannot get it off my chest so I just wrote it down and leave it here. Well, that's just about it.  
**

 **If this strange story manages to get your interested, let me know in the review section (and I hope my grammar is not too rusty.)**

 **P.S: Maybe a little bit late but Merry Chistmas to you~.**


End file.
